1. Field
The disclosure relates to a touch window and a touch device including the same.
2. Background
Recently, a touch window, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a touch device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch window may be typically classified into a resistive touch window and a capacitive touch window. In the resistive touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance when a finger of the user touches the capacitive touch window between electrodes. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch window has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch window recently.
Meanwhile, the demand for a flexible touch window has been increased recently. That is, if the touch window is flexible or bendable, the experience of a user will extend.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.